El deseo más grande de Helga
by Healing Sword
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold! Sean amables y leanlo ¡¡por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**El deseo más grande de Helga**

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold! así que realmente no se si les va a gustar o no, pero tan siquiera sean amables y leanlo. Ah y una cosa más Hey Arnold no me pertenece le pertenece a Craig Bartlet(o como se escriba) y a la compañia de nickelodeon.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten leer mi historia.**

**Cáp. 1**

Han pasado 5 años desde que vimos por última vez a nuestro querido "Cabeza de balón" y su pandilla.

Las cosas entre nuestros personajes no han cambiado mucho, en especial el amor que siente Helga por su querido Arnold.

- - - -

En la escuela, Helga se encontraba poniendo _mucha_ atención.

- Z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z.- se encontraba dormida.

En el sueño de Helga:

_- Oh Arnold, estoy muy feliz de que hayas confesado tu amor por mí.- dice Helga._

_- Yo también estoy muy contento mi amor.- dice Arnold._

_Se empezaban a acercar para darse un beso_, en eso:

- ¡Señorita Pataki!- se levanta Helga de un salto por el grito que soltó el maestro.-Veo que le interesa mucho mi clase, así que le encargaré que estudie del Cáp. 50 al 60 para mañana, le aplicaré un examen que nunca olvidara ¿Entendido?

- Sí.-lo dijo con los dientes pegados-_¿Qué se cree este viejo? Que puede ponerme exámenes cuando el quiera._

(Ya en el receso)

- ¿Puedes creerlo Phoebe? Ponerme a "mí" un examen de 10 capítulos, creo que no conocen a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki.- dice enojada.

- Helga tranquilízate no es el fin del mundo.- dice Phoebe.

- ¿Cómo que no es el fin del mundo! Para ti todo en la vida es ponis y arco iris, pero yo no; crees que es bonito llegar a tu casa y que no te noten o que a cada instante te comparen con "Olga" ¡Esto solo empeora las cosas!- respira agitada.

- Bueno solo no les digas a tus padres y ya.-dijo Phoebe asustada.

En eso Helga se da cuenta del susto de Phoebe y trata de tranquilizarse.

- Ya se Phoebe, es que…-gruñe- me enoja tanto que siempre me comparen con "Olga", si saben perfectamente que yo soy una persona distinta.

- Bueno cambiando de tema…-dice Phoebe- Deberías saber que Lila rompió con Stinky.

- Otra vez, oye esos dos siempre terminan y hacen un escándalo y después se reconcilian y termina el cuento.-dice Helga sin darle mucha importancia.

- Ya se, pero esta vez Lila termino con Stinky porque…se empezó a enamorar de Helado (es el apodo que le dieron a Arnold XP).

- ¿Qué¡Esa maldita #$&+ la mataré!

- Tranquila Helga, la violencia no resuelve nada.-dice Phoebe.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Primero el examen y ahora esto ¡mi vida no podría ser peor!

- Tu sabes que a Helado le dejo de gustar Lila desde que pasamos a 5° grado.

- Lo se, pero ¿y si le empezó a gustar de nuevo?

- No te preocupes, se que Helado ya no le gusta.

- _Eso espero_. Bueno no importa, vamos a golpear a Harold me debe dinero.

- Sí, enseguida.- dice Phoebe y se va detrás de Helga.

(Mientras tanto con Helado, perdón Arnold XP)

- Oye viejo¿si oíste que Lila termino con Stinky?- dice Gerald.

- Sí lo he oído, ese rumor se esta expandiendo por toda la escuela.- dice Arnold.

- Sip, pero pobre Stinky a de estar quebrado.

- No lo se, Hace unas semanas me había dicho que quería terminar con Lila.

- ¿Por? - pregunta extrañado.

- No se, solo me dijo eso.

- _Mmm que extraño_. Bueno también dicen que Lila quiere andar contigo.-lo dice en forma de burla.

- Lo se, pero…

Antes de que terminara, llega Lila y abraza y besa a Arnold. En eso Helga ve toda la escena y se va corriendo, Arnold hace a un lado a Lila y le dice:

- ¡Entiende que ya no me gustas!- dice enojado.

- Pero Arnold…

- Lila te estas rebajando mucho, incluso pareces una…-se calla y se da la vuelta.

Arnold llega a su casillero pero, en eso oyó un llanto que provenía de por ahí cerca, va a ese lugar lentamente y ve a Helga que estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas y su cabeza ocultas entre estas.

- ¿Helga!-pregunta preocupado.

- ¡Arnold!...Es decir ¿qué haces aquí cabeza de balón?

- Te oí llorar ¿Qué pasa Helga, te sientes mal o algo así?

- _Siempre tan bondadoso y lindo._ A ti que te importa Arnoldo.

- Helga sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Mira Arnoldo, no estoy de humor para tus sermones en este momento.- se para y se va.- _¡Helga idiota¿Por qué no puedes confesar tu amor por Arnold?_

- _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa¿No te das cuenta que me importas? Lo único que quiero es quitarte esa mascara que tienes Helga ¿Por qué eres así¿Por qué no te comportas como realmente eres? Lo único que quisiera decirte es que t... _

- ¡Oye Arnold!-grito Gerald

- ¿Qué pasa?- Arnold regresa a la realidad

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- ¿Qué estas zonso o algo así¿No viste la manera en la que me trato Lila?

- Si la ví, pero tampoco debiste haberle dicho eso.

- Se lo merece, ella cree que llegando de esa manera ya gano mi corazón.- dijo enojado

- Viejo tranquilo. Oye esta es la primera vez que te veo realmente enojado, antes pensaba que no tenías sentimientos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, que graciosito me saliste.- dijo sarcásticamente.

(Suena el timbre)

- Bueno te veo después de clases-dice Gerald y se va.

- Sí, adiós.

(Después de Clases)

- Phoebe este ha sido el más aburrido y pésimo día que he tenido en toda mi vida.-dice Helga

- No estuvo tan mal.

- Sí claro, y mi nombre es Isabel I reina de Inglaterra ¡Claro que fue pésimo! Y se empeora más porque "Olga" viene a la casa por vacaciones de primavera.

- ¿De semana santa? Pero si esas empiezan en el siguiente mes.

- Sip, pero ella se tomo más de un mes, así que la voy a tener (cuenta con los dedos) por un mes y medio más o menos.

- Pero a lo mejor ella se olvida de que existes y te deja en paz.

- Bueno talvez tengas razón y además es una distracción para que mis padres no me estén regañando a cada rato.

- Ves Helga, debes en cuando debes de ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

- Sip tienes toda la razón.-sonríe- Bueno aquí me bajo nos vemos después.

- Sí, adiós.

(Ya en la casa de Helga)

- ¡Ya llegue!

- Llegas tarde Olga.- dice Big Bob.

- Sí, hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias. Y una cosita más ¡mi nombre es Helga H-E-L-G-A no Olga!

- Se deletrear muy bien Olga.

- Olvídalo, me voy a mi cuarto.

- No tan rápido, vamos a ir tu madre y yo al aeropuerto para recoger a tu hermana.

- Sí, como sea.- y se va

(En el cuarto de Helga)

Entra al armario en donde hay una figura de Arnold hecha de barro.

- _Sabía que me iba a servir las clases de manualidades_. Oh Arnold ¿Por qué no puedo ser la chica a la que tus ojos azules miran? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bella para ti mi am…

- ¡Hermanita Bebe!-interrumpe Olga.

- Maldición, Olga.-sales corriendo del armario-¿Qué quieres?-dice fríamente.

- Solo.- entra a la habitación-quiero saludar a mi Hermanita Bebe favorita.- la abraza

- Soy tu única hermana.

- Lo se, pero hace mucho que no te veo.

- Ah, que bueno.

- Y también…quiero decirte que… ¡Ya me voy a casar!

- De nuevo.- dijo fríamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Helga¿Acaso ya no te importa tu hermana mayor?- se va llorando a su habitación.

Llega Big Bob

- ¡Helga deja de molestar a tu hermana y discúlpate en este instante!

- _Para eso sí te acuerdas de mi nombre_ ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¡Cállate Jovencita se perfectamente bien que siempre has sentido celos por tu hermana!

- ¡Yo celos! Ja ¡Acabas de terminarte de drogar o algo así¡Porque yo nunca he estado ni estaré celosa de mi estúpida hermana!

- ¡Suficiente jovencita¡No quiero volver a verte hasta que tengas una mejor actitud¡Vete!

- ¡No es necesario que me corras, yo me largo!- se va hacia la puerta, la abre y la asota lo más fuerte que podo.

Se fue directo al parque y se sentó debajo del árbol más grande del lugar.

- _No puedo creer que Bob me haya corrido de la casa por una estupidez, desearía que Arnold estuviera aquí para consolarme._

En eso va pasando Arnold (que coincidencia ja, ja XP) y observa que Helga estaba sentada debajo de un árbol y no lo piensa dos veces y se acerca hacia donde esta ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Helga voltea a verlo sorprendida.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. mañana o pasado mañana publicare el segundo cáp. (si es que no me encargan mucha tarea) bueno se cuidan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El deseo más grande de Helga**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, pensé que no iba a recibir ninguno. Y también muchas gracias por decirme que es "Mantecado" no "Helado" (XP) jejejejejeje, es que yo lo veia en inglesy pues como decian "ice cream"...bueno niyo misma me entiendo XP. Y perdón por no publicar ayer es que tenia mucha tarea y todo por LOS MALDITOS EXÁMENES.**

**Y espero que también les guste este cap. puesto que es ultimo (es que no andaba tan insipirada) y además lo hise en la hora de física (XP).**

**Cáp. 2**

- Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras.-dice Helga con una mirada fria en su rostro.

Se sienta Arnold al lado de Helga. Arnold pensaba en como hacer sentir mejor a Helga, pero no se le venia nada a la mente así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Qué traes Helga? Nunca te he visto tan deprimida desde que… (Empieza a recordar) a no hay estabas enojada…bueno nunca te he visto tan deprimida je, je, je. _Que estupido eres Arnold_- dice nervioso Arnold.

- Idiota.- murmura Helga.

- Helga no tengo que decirte de nuevo que puedes…

- Confiar en mí.- lo imita y suspira- eso lo se muy bien Cabeza de balón.

- Entonces si lo sabes tan bien ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada?

- Porque yo no soy una chica débil que le anda diciendo a cualquiera que es lo que tiene.

- ¡Pero yo no soy una persona cualquiera, Helga! Yo te conozco desde que estamos en preescolar, me considero por lo menos un conocido tuyo _porque realmente no se como me catalogas_ y tengo derecho a saber lo que tienes.- dijo dolido Arnold por el comentario que habia dicho Helga.

- ………………….-Helga mira al cielo y observa las estrellas.

- ¡Demonios Helga que no ves qu……!

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi Arnold¿Por qué eres tan bondadoso y amable conmigo? – Helga lo interrumpe todavía viendo al cielo

- Es porque todos mis amigos me interesan y me preocupan y tú eres una de ellos Helga. Bueno si no quieres decirme nada, entonces ¿te puedo cantar una canción?- pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Como quieras.

- Bueno esta canción me la cantaba mi abuela cuando tenía 4 años. Ejem, esa vieja mula, ya no es lo que era...- Helga lo voltea a ver con una cara de "si-vuelves-a-decir-una-palabra-más-de-esa-canción-te-mató" y decide mejor callarse.

- ¿Cómo esta?-dice Helga intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¿Quién?

- Pues tu nueva novia Lila.

- ¡Ella no es mi novia!-dice enojado.

- Pero los ví besándose en el receso.

- Mira te diré la verdadera versión. Yo estaba muy a gusto platicando con Gerald cuando de repente llega Lila y me besa, yo la hise a un lado y me fui de ahí y después te ví a ti llorando y pues eso fue todo lo que pasó.

- Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido.-lo dice como si no le importara pero con una gran alegría en su interior.

El silencio se hacen entre los dos jóvenes sentados debajo del árbol, ninguno podía hacer platica, porque los dos sabían si seguían sacando más platica al final Arnold terminaría diciéndole a Helga que le dijera el porque esta triste.

Helga ya no pudo resistir más y rompió el silencio.

- Está bien Arnoldo te diré porque estoy de este humor……

Helga le explica todo excepto la parte de lo que sintió cuando vio a él y a Lila besarse y también la del examen (¿A quien no se le olvida que tiene que presentar un examen cuando le susede esas cosas?).

- ¿Enserio tu papá te corrió de tu casa solo por eso?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es, Bob es un idiota al igual que mi hermana "Olga". Ellos solo ven lo que tienen en sus narices.

-Mmm……Ya que no tienes a donde ir ¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?

-Dependiendo.

-Dependiendo de ¿Qué?

-Dependiendo de que no me violes o algo por el estilo.

-¡Na! Ni que estuvieras tan guapa.- lo dice jugando.

- Ja, ja, ja maldito.- y lo empieza a golpear (obviamente no muy fuerte)

-Ja, ja, ja, estaba jugando no lo dije enserio.- lo seguía golpeando- ya tranquila, si tu fuiste la que empezó.

-Ya se.-lo deja de golpear.- Gracias- le sonrie

-¿Por? _Es la primera vez que veo sonreir a Helga._

-Por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Para que son los amigos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno ya se esta haciendo muy tarde es mejor que nos vayamos.

Salen del parque y se dirigen hacia la casa de Arnold. Cuando apenas estaban llegando a la casa de Arnold, Helga recuerda algo que tenia en la punta de la lengua.

-¡Ah!-grita Helga en modo desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa!-salta y se pone en la posición para pisar algo.

-¡Acabo de recordar que mañana tengo examen con el maldito viejo de sociales!

-¿Ese era el motivo por el que gritaste?

-Sí ¿pues que esperabas?

-Pues que habías encontrado unas cucarachas o un ciempiés o algún insecto feo.

-¿Estas tonto o que? Yo no lo tengo miedo a ningún insecto.

-Según, que te lo crea tu abuelita.-murmura

-¿Qué dijiste?-y le muestra su puño.

-Que te voy ayudar a estudiar para el examen.-dice nervioso

-Eso pensé.

Entran a la casa de Arnold y aparece la abuela saltando como loca pretendiendo que es Tarzan.

-Hola Simba (**creo que así le dice o ¿estoy mal?**), la cena esta en el refrigerador.-vea a Helga- ¡Elionor(**Tambien estoy en duda con ese nombre**)hace mucho que no te veo! También puedes agarrar de la cena que prepare.- Y se marcha saltando con una sabana amarrada a un foco

-Sí, gracias.

-Bueno Elionor vamos a cenar.-pregunta Arnold.

-¡Oye no me digas de esa manera!-dice Helga enojada.

-Tranquila, tú te enojas por cualquier cosa.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ja! Caíste.-decía Arnold con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después Helga le trata de dar una patada a Arnold pero este se va corriendo.

-¡Vuelve acá cobarde!-se va tras él. Ambos estaban corriendo en la cosina.

-Ni que estuviera loco, se que me vas a patear en el trasero.

(A Helga se le ocurre una idea)

-¿Qué es esto?- y se quedaba viendo al techo con la cara como si estuviera asustada.

-¿Qué es que?- y se va acercando a ella, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Helga le da una buena patada en el trasero.

-¡Ah! Helga me dolió.- se empieza a revolcar en el suelo.

-¿Pues que esperabas¿Qué no te doliera?

-Sí y un poco más de delicadeza de tu parte, eso era todo.-todavía revolcándose de dolor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Así.- se para y tumba a Helga y le empieza a hacer cosquillas.- La venganza es dulce.

-¡No ya, ja, ja, ja, detente ja, ja, ja, por favor!

-Solo si te disculpas conmigo.

-NUNCA.

-¿Así? tu sola de perjudicas la vida. Y le segui haciendo más coscillas

-Está bien, perdóname ¡Pero ya detente! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-De acuerdo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas seguían los dos tirados en el piso, Arnold arriba y Helga abajo (**que posición tan incomoda y prevertidona XP**) y ambos se quedaban viendo mutuamente a los ojos, en eso Arnold se empezaba a acercar a Helga para darle un beso pero en eso llega el abuelo.

-¿Qué hacen en el piso?

-_Piensa en algo rápido_. Es que Helga...se resbalo y me agarro la mano y después yo...perdí el equilibrio y me caí enzima de ella.-dice Arnold todo rojo de la cara.

-A bueno.-se va- Adolescentes ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

-¿_Acaso paso lo que creo que paso, Arnold me iba a besar a mi Helga G. Pataki¡¡Whiiiiiii! _Oye¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Helga.

-La hora de cenar.

-No enserio ¿Qué hora es?

-10:45p.m. ¿Por?¨

-¡Debo estudiar para el examen!

-¿Estudias?

-Aunque no lo parezca Arnoldo. Ahora quítate es idea de cenar, porque tu dijiste que me ibas a ayudar para el examen.

-Demonios, yo y mi bocota.- murmura.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que voy a ayudar a mi amigota.

-………………

(Al día siguiente, en el receso)

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen Helga?- pregunta Phoebe.

-Pues la verdad quien sabe.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que algunas preguntas si me las sabia y otras no.

-Hola Helga.-dice Stinky

-Ah, hola Stinko.- lo dice como si fuera cualquier insecto.

-¿Puedo hablarte a solas?

-Como sea.

Se van a un lugar con menos gente (**¡la biblioteca! XP **)

-Helga hay algo que siempre he querido decirte……me gustas y mucho y me preguntaba que si ¿querrías ser mi novia?

-……Lo lamento pero no.

-¡No estoy preguntando para que me digas un "no" Helga! te estoy diciendo para que seas mi novia.- La empieza a agarrar del brazo y la trata de besar a la fuerza.

-¡No suéltame maldito!- Helga queria golpearlo en sus h...pero no podia, porque Stinky la estaba jaloneando muy fuerte.

-No te resistas se que me has querido desde 4° grado.-poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

Arnold oye a Helga gritar.Se va corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en donde estaba "su Helga".

-¡Suéltala!- grita Arnold

-No te metas en esto Arnold y además te estoy quitando un gran peso de enzima.-dice Stinky distrallendose.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme y a decirme estorbo!-dice Helga.

Y antes de que Stinky reaccionara a tiempo, Helga le había quebrado la nariz con un solo golpe y este se va corriendo. (**Cobarde**)

-¡Y no te vuelvas a meter con Helga G. Pataki!- dice Helga en una posición victoriosa, voltea a ver a Arnold.- Gracias Cabeza de balón.

-Pero si yo no hice nada, tú fuiste la que hiso todo.- dijo desepcionado de si mismo.

-Claro que me ayudaste. Me distrajiste a Stinky.

-Bueno viéndolo de esa manera, je, je ,je.-se pone rojo

Llegan Phoebe y Gerald corriendo hacia la pareja de rubios.

-¡Helga estas bien! Te oí gritar-dice Phoebe.

-Sí, mejor que nunca.

-Viejo ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?-pregunta Gerald

-Sospechaba que Helga estaba en problemas y viene a ayudarla, aunque solo serví de distracción.-esto último lo dice en murmullo.

(Suena el timbre)

-Bueno Cabeza de Balón y pelos de Spaghetti, Phoebe y yo ya nos tenemos que ir a clases.-y se van

- M, m, m esa Helga G. Pataki cada día es una peor persona ¿Verdad Arnold?

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario Gerald, Helga puede ser cruel por fuera, pero por dentro es la persona más amable y tierna de todas.-Arnold empezaba a verse con la mirada perdida.

-Oye Arnold regresa al mundo real.-le pasa la mano por los ojos- Estamos hablando de la mismaHelg...espera, Arnold no puedo creer que te guste Helga.- lo dice burlándose

-¿Y que si me gusta?-dice enojado.

-Oye tranquilo yo solo decía. Y ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

-Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que lo intento alguien me interrumpe y además me da miedo como pueda reaccionar Helga.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold que voy a hacer contigo ¿No has oído el refrán "el que no arriesga no gana"?

-Sí varías veces, pero necesitaría estar en un lugar que no hubiera nadie que nos conociera,solo ella y yo.

-Eso solo déjamelo a mí.- esta con cara de " Oh-sí-yo-puedo-con-todo"

-Gracias Gerald, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

-Mejor dicho el "único" que has tenido.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Oye ¿Me estas diciendo antisocial?

-Claro que no¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- dice en forma de sarcasmo.

Y ambos se despiden con su famoso "saludo secreto" y entran a la clase que les corresponde.

(Después de Clases)

-Bueno Arnold este es el plan……-le cuenta todo.

-¿Estas seguro que ahí no habrá gente que nos conosca?

-Confía en mí.- y se va corriendo.

Arnold estaba esperando a Helga para que los dos se fueran a su casa juntos (**¡Uuuuuhh! Me huele a arroz quemado, expresión de una amiga XP**).

-¿Puedes creer que de esa manera Bob me corrió de la casa Phoebe?

-Pues fue algo estúpido que te haya corrido por ese motivo.

-¿Algo estúpido? Phoebe vuelve a la realidad ¿Qué padre corre a su hija de su casa solo porque cree que le grito a su hermana?

-No, pues ninguno.

Llega Arnold y las interrumpe.

-¿Lista para irnos Helga?

-Sí, solo espera.- le dice algo a Phoebe en el oído y esta se ríe-Bien ya estoy lista.

(Ya más lejos de la escuela)

-Oye Helga ¿No te gustaría ir al parque ahora?

-Me da igual.

-Bueno, vamos.-la agarra de la mano y se van corriendo.

Helga sintio mariposas en el estomago cuando Arnold le agarró la mano.

(Ya en el parque)

Se sientan en el mismo árbol de la otra vez.

-Helga hay algo que siempre he querido decirte que……-se pone todo colorado.

-_No puedo creerlo mi deseo de toda la vida se va a hacer realidad.-_pensó Helga, también poniendose roja

-Desde el incidente de Industrias futuro cuando teníamos 9 años (**la de la película**)…yo……bueno lo que quiero decir es que……

_-¡Al grano!_

-Yo…te…a-amo. Comprendo si no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero tenia…- Helga le tapa la boca con un dedo.

-No tienes que decir nada Arnold. Yo también te amo.

Arnold delicadamente la abraza y le da un beso.(**¡Ah cuera yo! XP**)Ycomo si ellos dos fueran el centro del universo

(Ya después de 3 horas)

Llegan a la casa de Arnold.

-¡Arnold!-dijo el abuelo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llamo el padre de tu amiga. Se oía muy preocupado.-

-¡Gracias!-Voltea con Helga-¿Qué querrá tu papá?

-No lo se. Es mejor que vaya a ver.

-Te acompaño.

-Sí.

(Ya en la casa de Helga)

-De acuerdo aquí voy.- toca la puerta, Arnold se encontraba detrás de ella agarrándole un hombro.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Helga.

Abren la puerta de un jalón.

-¡Hija!-dice Bob y le da un abrazo-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Preocupados?-dice Helga con cara de extrañada.

-Así es hermanita bebe, unas horas después de que te fuiste nos pusimos muy preocupados y después vimos que nos llegabas así que empezamos a llamar a todos tus compañeros para que nos dijeran en donde estabas.-comienza a llorar-¡me alegra tanto verte otra vez!-y también le da un abrazo.

-Pues ni que me haya muerto.

-Hija…yo lamento haberte gritado de esa manera ¿Me perdonas? -dice Bob.

-Claro papá.-Helga voltea a ver a Arnold quien estaba sonriendo y le hace una seña de que no se preocupara por él que entrara a su casa.

-Vamos a celebrar, ven Helga.

-Sí ahorita entro.-Abraza a Arnold y le da un beso en la mejilla-¿No quieres entrar?

-No, pasa tiempo con tu familia, creo que necesitas aclarar muchas cosas más.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ya que están de buen humor ja, ja, ja.

-Nos vemos.- le da un beso de lo más tierno-Te amo.

-Yo también.

Arnold ya iba como a media cuadra en eso grita Helga.

-¡Piensas en mí!

-¡Claro y tu en mí!

Y Helga entra a su casa con el pensamiento de que nuevas cosas van a empezar.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, puesto que pienso que el final fue muy tonto pero bueno. Bueno se cuidan mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**


End file.
